L'enfant du coeur
by mimie
Summary: Harry a perdu ses deux parents il y a environs un an. Mais est ce la réalité? Et si la fatalité s'en mêlait elle aussi. Et si les Dursley ne l'avaient élevé qu'une seule année? Et si le petit Harry vivait à Poudlard? Ceci n'est pas un slash et le M sera d
1. Chapter 1

**L'enfant du cœur.**

Voici la nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'espère mettre rapidement la suite de mes autres fics !

**Prologue : Mon fils !**

Dans un château perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise, un jeune homme vêtu de noir se dirigeait rapidement dans les couloirs froids de la vieille bâtisse. Pour être plus exact, il se rendait dans le bureau directorial, car il se trouvait dans une école. En effet, le jeune homme était maître de potions au collège de Poudlard. C'est une école un peu particulière, une école de sorcellerie la meilleure d'Angleterre.

Il franchit les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

-« Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'avez fait demander ? »

-« Oui Séverus, il semble que notre petit Harry soit en danger ! »

-« En danger ? Est-ce des mangemorts ? »

-« J'ai bien peur que non ! Arabella me fait un rapport tous les deux jour pour me dire comment il va et il semble que depuis plus d'une semaine le petit garçon n'ait pas mis un pied dehors. C'est étrange pour cette période de l'année, j'avoue que cela m'inquiète. »

-« Croyez-vous qu'il soit blessé ? »

-« Je l'ignore mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet ! »

-« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

-« Séverus, il est peut-être temps pour vous d'aller rechercher ce que nous avons laissé sur le bas de la porte des Dursley et qui si je ne me trompes vous appartient toujours ! »

-« Je ne peux pas Albus, confiez le à qui vous voulez mais pas à moi, je ne serai jamais un bon père ! »

-« Séverus, se passe-t-il un jour sans que vous ne pensiez à lui ? Se passe-t-il un jour sans que vous ne vouliez le serrer dans vos bras ? Se passe-t-il un jour sans que vous ne vouliez l'entendre vous appeler papa ? »

-« Je… Non pas une minute, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de Lily ! »

-« Tout comme moi, ne l'oubliez pas, Harry est mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils ! »

-« Vous croyez qu'il voudra encore de moi alors que je l'ai lâchement abandonné à la mort de sa mère et de mon meilleur ami ? »

-« Je ne puis vous le dire mais vous devez y aller. Ramenez-le au château, il y sera le bien venu ! Vous le savez ! »

Séverus Rogue quitta immédiatement le château pour Privet Drive. Il avait pris sa décision, son fils était plus important que ses peurs !

Il transplana pour Privet Drive, se dirigea vers le numéro quatre et alla frapper à la porte. Cependant, il ressentit quelques chose d'étrange, un danger guettait.

Un homme obèse vint lui ouvrir, il était rouge et transpirait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

-« Mr Dursley ? »

-« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de votre neveu Harry Potter ! »

-« Vous devez vous tromper, je n'ai pas de neveu ! »

Il referma la porte en la claquant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il frappa à nouveau.

-« C'est encore vous ! Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter ici. Veuillez laisser ma famille tranquille. »

-« C'est impossible, nous avons laissé un bébé sur le pas de votre porte, il y a un an ! »

-« Vous êtes un des ses anormaux. Nous avons abandonné l'enfant dans un orphelinat le lendemain. Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec des gens de votre espèce. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'aimerais vivre en paix avec ma famille. »

Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Son unique fils avait été abandonné dans un de ses affreux centre pour enfants sans parents. Il retourna sans attendre à Poudlard et courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte.

-« Albus ! Ils ont abandonné mon fils dans un orphelinat. Harry est tout seul ! »

-« Séverus, calmez-vous ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Je suis allé les voir et ils m'ont dit que le lendemain du jour où nous leur avons confié Harry, ils l'ont conduit dans un orphelinat ! »

-« Quoi c'est impossible ! »

-« Mais je vous jure ! »

-« C'est impossible parce que les barrières magiques ne mentent pas, elles disent que Harry est dans la maison. Séverus, appelez Minerva, nous y retournons ! »

Fumseck s'envola.

-« Qu'y a-t-il compagnon ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Le phœnix hulula joyeusement.

-« Bien, tu nous accompagnes ! Il te manque à toi aussi ! »

Minerva Mc Gonagall apparut dans le bureau l'air intrigué.

-« Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandée ? »

-« Il semblerait que la vie de Harry soit en danger ! »

-« Mais comment ? »

-« Sa famille ! »

-« Je vous l'avais dit Albus qu'ils avaient l'ai de gens peu recommandables ! »

-« Je sais Minerva mais j'espère toujours que vous vous trompiez ! »

-« Moi aussi Albus ! »

Les trois sorciers accompagnés d'un phœnix se dirigèrent hors du château et transplanèrent pour Magnolia Crescent !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A Privet Drive, un petit garçon couvert de bleus, de sang et de larmes se recroquevillait dans le placard où l'on venait de l'envoyer alors qu'une personne frappait à la porte. Il avait malgré lui entendu la conversation et avait reconnu cette voix, elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de son papa, celui qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il était reparti sans savoir qu'il était là. La porte de sa « chambre » s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-« Alors comme ça les monstres de ton espèce se souvienne de toi ! »

-« Mon papa pas monstre ! » cria-il difficilement à son oncle !

Son oncle le tira pas les cheveux avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le petit Harry était courbé à cause de la douleur, sous la violence du choc, ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes.

-« Je vais t'apprendre à me répondre ! »

Il détacha sa ceinture et frappa le petit garçon de toutes ses forces. Celui se roula en boule pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur. Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir créant de nouvelles coupures sur le dos de l'enfant qui n'avait même plus la force de réagir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les sorciers se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison mais dès qu'ils entendirent les bruits de coup, leur sang se glaça. Séverus fut le premier à agir d'un coup de baguette, il fit exploser la porte d'entrée. Il vit l'oncle de son fils frapper sans relâche un tout petit garçon qui semblait à peine en vie. Albus envoya valdinguer l'homme loin de Harry tandis que Séverus se précipita sur Harry.

-« Harry, mon petit ange ! »

Un faible « papa » traversèrent les lèvres de l'enfant avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

A suivre.


	2. La magie!

**L'enfant du cœur.**

**RAR :**

-Théalie : je crois que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions si non dis-le moi. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Zozo : merci pour ton soutien. Je sais que la suite se fait attendre mais je te demande pardon. Gros bisous.

-Edge : Dumbledore va devenir malicieux, promis seulement les conditions ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment jusque là. Gros bisous.

-Madnesse : merci, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis. J'espère avoir l'inspiration plus fertile dans les jours à venir afin d'écrire plus vite. Gros bisous.

-Neny : Changeons un peu, Harry est donc un enfant désiré mais caché. Que veux-tu la guerre est ce qu'elle a toujours été, la naissance d'un monde chaotique. Gros bisous.

-Lex : tout d'abord merci pour ta review. J'ai essayé de prendre en considération tes remarques seulement sois indulgent et laisse-moi le temps de l'adaptation. Probablement que le chapitre qui suit ne sera pas top niveau forme mais j'essayerai de faire mieux aux suivants.

En ce qui concerne les descriptions comme tu me le fais si gentiment remarquer ne sont pas présentes dans on prologue mais devraient bientôt être présentes dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Une dernière chose, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me vexe pas pour si peu. Je prends toutes les remarques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je te fais de gros bisous quand même.

-Lyly : gros bisous et bonne lecture.

-Emichou : moi aussi j'adore les histoires ou Rogue et Harry sont père et fils mais je trouve qu'elles ne sont pas nombreuses en français. Les Dursley vont regretter d'avoir traiter ryry de cette manière, promis. Gros bisous.

-Fafa : la voilà la suite, gros bisous.

-Satya : Tu sais bien que quand on dit je veux on n'a pas. Alors comme tu m'as pas dis SVP je ne sais pas si tu auras le droit de dire la suite.(je plaisante.) Bonne lecture petite impatiente.

-Cèdre : sèche tes larmes voyons, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je te promets beaucoup de moments tendres et drôles pour les prochains chapitres. Gros bisous.

-Hotel de l'univers : je te fais de gros bisous.

-Zaika: gros bisous et merci.

-Sweety : en effet, avoir le hoquet c'est pas chouette, j'espère que tu ne l'auras plus pour le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous.

-Nymphadora tonks : je te fais un gros bisous et surtout bonne lecture.

-Crystal yuy : merci et bisous.

-Val76420 : merci, merci et bonne lecture pour la suite.

-Onarluca : je sais c'est pas un slash hp/ss comme tu les aimes, du moins c'est que m'a dit Efriliane mais bon comme elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi, je lui laisse les slash. Gros bisous.

-Marie-Eve dagenais : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je sais que je suis longue à updater mais je vais essayer de faire plus vite.

**Fin prologue**

Les sorciers se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison mais dès qu'ils entendirent les bruits de coup, leur sang se glaça. Séverus fut le premier à agir d'un coup de baguette, il fit exploser la porte d'entrée. Il vit l'oncle de son fils frapper sans relâche un tout petit garçon qui semblait à peine en vie. Albus envoya valdinguer l'homme loin de Harry tandis que Séverus se précipita sur Harry.

-« Harry, mon petit ange ! »

Un faible « papa » traversèrent les lèvres de l'enfant avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

**Chapitre 1 : La magie !**

Séverus n'osa le prendre dans ses bras ayant peur de lui faire d'avantage de mal. Son petit corps semblait tellement abîmé et tellement maigre.

-« Oh Harry, mon petit ange, si j'avais su … »murmura-t-il tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-« Séverus, on doit l'emmener à Pompom, il a absolument besoin de soin. »

Séverus prit dans ses bras son petit bonhomme et l'enveloppa délicatement dans une couverture qu'il avait trouvée non loin de là tandis qu'Albus fabriquait un portoloin et que Minerva se retenait difficilement d'infliger de grandes souffrances aux tortionnaires de Harry.

-« Venez, le portoloin est prêt. »

Une minute plus tard, ils disparurent tous du numéro quatre Privet Drive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh, infirmière attitrée du célèbre collège de sorcellerie préparait activement son domaine pour l'arrivée des élèves qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un atterrissage par portoloin. Elle se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette et la pointa vers l'origine de bruit.

-« Qui est là ? »

Elle vit le directeur et deux professeurs qu'elle connaissait très bien ainsi qu'un petit corps enveloppé dans une couverture.

-« C'est nous Pompom, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons une jeune enfant gravement blessé qui a besoin de vos compétences. »Lui dit doucement Albus.

-« Posez-le sur ce lit. Qui est-il ? »

-« Mon fils. »S'exclama Séverus.

-« Ton fils ? Depuis quand es-tu père ? »

-« C'est une longue histoire mais comment va-t-il ? »

-« Vous allez tous sortir de cette pièce pendant que j'examine mon patient. »

Minerva emmena Séverus à l'extérieur avec l'aide d'Albus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'examen dura plus d'une demi-heuree. Pompom finit par les appeler.

-« Comment va mon fils ? »

-« Et bien ce n'est pas brillant, j'ai fait un examen complet. Les coups ont engendré de graves blessures internes mais il semblerait qu'elles se soient guéries par magie du moins pour celles qui remontent à plusieurs mois, il a de nombreuses fractures seulement je ne peux utiliser la potion dans son état, elle risquerait de le tuer, il a des multitudes d'ecchymoses sur tout le corps en particulier sur le dos probablement fait avec une ceinture ou un bâton, j'ai pu heureusement faire disparaître toutes les cicatrices excepté une seule qui se trouve sur son front puisqu'elle est d'origine magique. J'attends des explications parce que le seul petit garçon qui porte ce genre de marque s'appelle Harry Potter. Alors… »rugit-elle sur un ton qui attendait une réponse.

-« Harry n'est pas le fils de James mais le mien ! »

-« Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que Lily a trompé James avec toi et est tombée enceinte. » S'exclama-t-elle totalement incrédule.

-« Non, Lily et moi étions ensemble depuis le début de notre sixième année, nous nous sommes marié juste après notre diplôme. Elle a toujours su mon statut d'espion pour l'Ordre. Nous connaissions les risques que cela comportait pour nous deux mais lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle attendait notre Harry, nous avons pris peur pour lui et avons monté un mensonge plausible pour le protéger du moins c'est ce que nous croyons. James a accepté notre proposition et a épousé Lily. »

-« Bien, admettons que je te crois, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas avec toi depuis la mort de sa mère ? »

-« On m'a emprisonné et puis Albus m'a sorti de prison. Je ne pensais pas faire un bon père pour lui à cause de ce fichu tatouage. »Dit-il en montrant la marque des ténèbres.

-« Tu aurais certainement fait un meilleur père que les gens qui lui ont fait ça. »

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par des mouvements provenant du lit du bébé ainsi que quelques gémissements de douleur.

-« Papa … »Fit une petite voix aiguë.

Séverus se précipita sur son fils.

-« Oh mon ange, je suis là. »

-« Papa, mal. »

-« Tu as mal ? »

Harry hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Madame Pomfresh lui donna un verre de potion contre la douleur.

-« Papa, où maman ? »Demanda le petit bout.

-« Elle est au ciel mon ange. »

-« Avec Baba ? »

-« Tu te souviens de Baba. »Demanda Séverus totalement déconcerté.

Harry fit oui de la tête.

-« Qui est Baba ? »

-« Un oiseau qui était tombé d'un nid et que nous avions recueilli pour le soigner malheureusement il est mort quelques jours plus tard. Je me demande comment il peut s'en souvenir, il n'avait pas encore un an. »

-« Il arrive que certains enfants gardent une mémoire de leur très petite enfance. »

-« Vous croyez qu'il se souvient de la magie. »

-« Je l'ignore. »

Harry attrapa la main de son père afin de lui attirer l'attention.

-« Tu vas plus me quitter ? » Demanda le petit bonhomme avec inquiétude.

-« Oh non plus jamais, mon ange, plus jamais. »

Harry finit par se rendormir quelques instants après. Séverus était assis à côté de lui et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Son fils, son petit ange était avec lui comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps pour le récupérer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque les fioles de potions sur la table de nuit ainsi que tous les objets en verre se brisèrent alors qu'Harry se débattait dans ce qui semblait être un cauchemar effrayant.

Séverus tenta de le réveiller doucement alors que le corps de son fils tremblait comme une feuille.

-« Harry, mon ange, réveille-toi, je t'en prie. Papa est là, chut ça va aller. »

Harry se réveilla et se jeta dans ses bras. Le bébé tressaillait de terreur et lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il devint aussi blanc qu'un mort.

-« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as. »Dit Séverus très inquiet.

-« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas casser, je jure… »dit le petit en sanglotant.

Séverus comprit alors, son fils avait peur qu'il le punisse pour la magie accidentelle qu'il venait de produire. C'était parce qu'ils détestaient la magie que les Dursley avaient fait de la vie de son enfant, un enfer.

-« Harry, je ne te punirai jamais pour avoir fait de la magie accidentelle. Cela arrive à tous les sorciers, à toi, à moi et même à ta mère. Tu es un sorcier comme nous et tu seras un grand sorcier quand tu seras grand, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de la magie, elle fait partie de toi et personne ne pourra te l'enlever. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ton cauchemar, qu'est-ce qui te faisait si peur. »

-« Il y avait beaucoup de couleur verte qui volait partout, j'étais avec maman et un méchant monsieur est entré dans ma chambre. Maman a reçu la lumière verte puis elle est tombée. Le monsieur est venu vers moi et après il a fait tout noir. »

Séverus essuya les larmes de son bébé en sachant très bien qu'il rêvait de la mort de sa mère. Il le coucha dans le lit et s'étendit à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tous deux après cette longue journée de stresse.

A suivre.


	3. Harry James Rogue

**L'enfant du cœur.**

**RAR :**

-Onarluca : je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, je vais essayer de les faire plus longs mais c'est pas gagné.

Je pense que si Harry se met en couple ce sera sûrement un slash mais je ne crois pas qu'il sera trop prononcé car j'aimerais mettre l'accent sur les pouvoirs de Harry et de la famille Snape. Tu n'auras peut-être pas à me supplier pour le couple j'aimerais un peu de changement. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Hotel de l'Univers : tu verras un Sev comme tu ne l'as jamais vu. Bisous !

-Lily-ange : ce que tu risques ne tuant l'auteur, outre la prison, tu risques de ne pas avoir la fin de la fic. Ne vas surtout pas croire que je cède facilement au chantage ou à la menace. Mais je vais essayer de faire plus vire pour le prochain chapitre mais bon pour cela il faudrait que mes prof se calment. Bisous !

-Thealie : je ne vais pas encore répondre à ta question ça va venir. Promis !

T'inquiète, ils vont pas rester impunis les Dursley, c'est mal connaître Sev alors ! Bisous !

-Satya : non tu n'es pas méchante, je te faisais juste marcher et l'auteur que je suis ne t'en veut pas du tout. Je te fais de gros bisous !

-Lex : je vais me répéter mais je ne prends jamais mal les remarques j'essaye les mettre en pratique quand c'est pour le bien du texte. J'avoue que ça nous change un Sev gentil mais attention gentil avec son fils ne veut pas dire gentil avec tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour tes compliments.

Les reviewer mâles ont le droit de faire la bise à l'auteur tant que ça reste en tout bien tout honneur (clin d'œil).

Merci de rester patient mais on peut dire que mes profs m'ont légèrement surchargé de travail alors l'écriture passe un peu en seconde position pour quelques temps ! Gros bisous !

-Neny : leur relation sera développée mais doucement promis ! Bisous !

-Nymphadora Tonks : la suite est longue je sais mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres. Bisous !

-Eliza : je te fais un gros bisous et je te dis merci pour la review !

-Kimmy lyn : tu as soulevé une question importante : à qui ressemble Harry !

Alors je ne vais pas y répondre dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant.

Pour son parrain, tu verras. Bisous.

-Médiciane : pourquoi n'en écris-tu pas une ? J'adore ce genre d'histoire. Pour les Dursley, j'ai pas encore trouvé de traitement assez fort pour eux. Bisous !

-Tchaye : merci, Bisous !

-Elisabeth91 : merci pour le compliments, un gros bisous ma belle !

-Cèdre : promis le moins de larmes possibles pour épargner mes lecteurs qui seraient un peu trop sensibles. Mais de l'émotion il y en aura. Bisous !

-Marie-Eve Dagenais : Merci et bisous !

-Garla sama : Je te remercie mais je ne tiens pas plus longtemps comme ça je peux écrire. Bisous !

**Fin Chapitre 1 : La magie !**

-« Il y avait beaucoup de couleur verte qui volait partout, j'étais avec maman et un méchant monsieur est entré dans ma chambre. Maman a reçu la lumière verte puis elle est tombée. Le monsieur est venu vers moi et après il a fait tout noir. »

Séverus essuya les larmes de son bébé en sachant très bien qu'il rêvait de la mort de sa mère. Il le coucha dans le lit et s'étendit à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tous deux après cette longue journée de stresse.

**Chapitre 2 : Harry James Rogue !**

Le lendemain, Séverus se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Dans ses bras reposait le corps de son fils, ce petit être merveilleux qui lui avait tant manqué. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur et remarqua qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner.

D'un geste doux, il caressa la joue de son enfant pour le réveiller en douceur.

-« Mon ange, il faut te réveiller. »lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry lui sourit dans son sommeil, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été réveillé aussi doucement. La première chose que fit Harry, fut de réclamer un câlin. Il tendit ses petits bras vers son père qui l'accueillit avec joie. Séverus le serra contre lui et le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Il le lava doucement pour ne pas rouvrir d'avantages ses blessures. Il l'habilla d'un petit ensemble sur lequel il mit une robe de sorcier vert bouteille.

-« Tu es superbe mon bébé. Allez viens, on va aller manger ! » dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il l'emmena au travers des couloirs de Poudlard et ouvrit les deux immenses portes de la grande salle. Harry eut le souffle coupé, le plafond ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un ciel étoilé. Il y avait quatre tables avec d'autres enfants plus âgés qui le regardaient étrangement. Il se serra d'avantages dans les bras de son père.

-« Ce n'est rien mon ange, ils ne te feront aucun mal, je te le promets. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il traversa la salle et s'assit à sa place entre Albus et Minerva. Il installa Harry sur ses genoux et remplit deux assiettes de nourriture. Harry mangea prudemment conscient de tous les regards qui étaient dirigés sur lui. Le directeur voyant ses élèves intrigués, jugea bon de faire un petit éclaircissement. Il se leva et assigna tout le monde au silence.

-« Mes chers élèves, vous devez tous être intrigués de voir un jeune enfant dans ces lieux. En effet, depuis quelques jours et pour les années à venir, nous partagerons ce château avec le fils du professeur Rogue. Je vous prie de ne pas importuner que ce soit cet enfant ou son père. Les circonstances de sa venue ici ne vous regardent aucunement. Si le moindre mal lui ait fait, les sanctions seront immédiates et irrévocables. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! » termina-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle dans la grande salle. Les élèves se demandaient quelle femme était assez folle pour se marier au prince du chaudron, cet être insensible et haineux. Il est vrai que les gestes d'affection qu'il prodiguait à l'enfant, étaient tout à fait contradictoires avec sa manière d'être habituelle.

Dans les bras de son père, le petit Harry était très intimidé par les regards posés sur lui. Il regarda son père.

-« Papa, pourquoi y regarde moi ? »demanda le bonhomme très inquiet.

-« Ca mon ange, c'est parce que personne ne sait que j'ai un petit garçon. Quand je suis en classe et que je donne mes cours, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un gentil professeur. Je suis très sévère et je n'aime pas le bruit. »lui expliqua patiemment son père.

Le petit garçon le regarda perplexe. Son papa n'était pourtant pas méchant, il le savait. Séverus le regarda inquiet.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »lui demanda son père.

-« Toi pas méchant avec moi ! »

-« Non, bien sûr, mais toi c'est différent, tu es mon petit garçon, mon petit ange. Toi je t'aime plus que tout ! »lui dit-il.

Harry lui sourit et se serra d'avantage contre lui.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, papa ! »lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Séverus se sentait bien et il était heureux. Son enfant l'aimait au moins autant que lui pouvait l'aimer. Ce petit ange qui faisait le bonheur de sa défunte femme et de lui même alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quelques minutes. Ce même petit bout d'homme qui réchauffait son corps lorsqu'il lui adressait un sourire, lorsqu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Séverus se demandait comment il avait pu faire pour rester aussi loin de lui aussi longtemps. Il se dit qu'il ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à son fils, il s'était juré que personne ne les séparerait à nouveau.

Il achevèrent leur repas.

-« Albus, étant donné que je n'ai pas de cours cet après-midi, je vais emmener Harry à Pré-au-Lard pour lui fournir une nouvelle garde-robe. »

-« Oh bien sûr ! »

Ils partirent donc tous les deux dans le village de Pré-au-Lard où tous les passants regardaient avec intérêt le petit garçon qui accompagnait le plus sévère professeur de Poudlard, celui-là même dont tous les élèves avaient eu peur un jour ou l'autre. Le petit garçon tenait fermement la main de son père, il avait un peu peur du monde qui gravitait autours de lui et de tous ces regards persistants à son égard. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas habitué à tant d'attention puisqu'il avait été élevé dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de maman mais un papa qui l'adorait et c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Ils avançaient vers le magasin de vêtement le plus proche et y entrèrent. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'eux.

-« Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? »demanda poliment la jeune femme.

-« Oui, en effet, j'aimerais faire une nouvelle garde-robe à ce jeune homme. » dit-il en mettant en avant son fils.

-« Bien, qu'entendez-vous par garde-robe ? »

-« Et bien, cela va des sous-vêtements aux robes de soirée. Il faut tout puisqu'il ne possède rien ! » affirma le jeune père.

-« Bien suivez-moi, nous allons aller dans l'arrière-boutique, nous y serons plus à l'aise surtout que cela risque de prendre un certain temps. »prévint la jeune femme.

Une fois installés, la vendeuse commença par prendre les mesures de l'enfant. Harry paraissait effrayé par le contact. Son père se dit que cela devait être normal après avoir subi de telles violences. Il lui prit donc la main pour le rassurer. Après quelques minutes, la femme revint les bras chargés de morceaux de tissus en tout genre. Il fit essayer à Harry de sous- vêtements, des pantalons, des tee-shirt, des chemises, des pulls, des manteaux, des robes de sorciers, des chaussures. L'essayage dura plus de trois heures durant lesquelles l'enfant ne se plaignit jamais. Après avoir payé une facture assez élevée, ils sortirent et Séverus emmena son fils chez Honeyducks, il lui acheta quelques bonbons pour le récompenser de sa sagesse et de sa patience. Séverus décida pour terminer de payer à son fils un animal de compagnie. Ils entrèrent dans la ménagerie magique. Il y régnait une cacophonie sans non, des animaux criaient en tout sens, des chouettes, des chats, des serpents, des crapauds et d'autres espèces beaucoup moins connues et plus rares.

Harry sembla étrange, il ressentait le malaise des êtres magiques. Il prit la main de son père pour se rassurer. Séverus lui demandait conseil auprès du vendeur, il ne savait pas quel animal choisir pour Harry, il voulait qu'il soit adapter à son âge.

Voyant que son père était occupé, Harry prit un peu d'assurance et lâcha la main de son père pour jeter un coup d'œil effrayé aux différentes cages qui se trouvaient dans le magasin. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers une petite boule de poils de dorée qui tremblait de peur. Le petit garçon avait aussi ressenti de la peine qui émanait de la petite forme animale. Il s'approcha du présentoir et la prit dans ses bras. Le petit animal se pelotonna d'avantage dans les bras accueillant du garçonnet. Une lueur dorée s'échappa du duo attirant l'attention des deux adultes. Le vendeur regarda l'enfant, une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux.

-« Pardonnez-moi, est-ce votre fils ? »

-« Oui, en effet, que s'est-il passé ? »demanda Séverus inquiet.

-« Je crois que votre fils possède un don très rare. »

-« Qu'entendez-vous par un don très rare ? »Séverus était complètement perdu.

-« Il semblerait qu'il puisse se lier avec des animaux rares. L'être magique qu'il tient dans ses bras est un bébé griffon qui a été retrouvé à la lisière de la forêt interdite il y a quelques mois. Il semblerait que sa mère l'ait abandonné ou ait été tuée. La personne qui l'a recueilli a à peine pu l'approcher. En effet, l'animal s'est débattu et l'a légèrement blessée. Il en a été de même pour chaque personne qui a tenté de l'approcher. Votre fils est le premier à le faire sans incidents. Cet animal a aussi une particularité étrange, il n'a pas grandi depuis qu'il est ici. »

-« Etes-vous sûr qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal ? » demanda le jeune père inquiet.

-« Non, il semblerait que le bébé s'est attaché à votre fils au vu du contact qu'il recherche. De plus je crois que le phénomène auquel nous avons assisté, c'était le lien de leurs magies respectives. Vous savez que lorsqu'un être magique aussi rare que peut l'être un griffon, c'est que le sorcier est ou sera très puissant. »ajouta le vendeur impressionné.

Séverus ne savait plus quoi dire, son petit garçon allait être un grand sorcier, c'était indéniable. Il reprit doucement ses esprits et sortit sa bourse.

-« Combien vous dois-je ? »

-« Je vous l'offre, il est certainement plus heureux avec votre fils qu'il ne l'a jamais été ici. »affirma le vendeur.

Séverus récupéra son enfant et sa nouvelle acquisition. Ils rentrèrent au château et allèrent voir le directeur dans son bureau.

A suivre.


	4. Le langage des animaux

**L'enfant du cœur.**

IL paraît qu'on a plus droit de laisser des review dans le texte alors pour les non anonymes, je vous enverrai un e mail et pour les autres si vous me laissez votre adresse je vous répondrai.

**Fin chapitre 2 : Harry James Rogue !**

Séverus ne savait plus quoi dire, son petit garçon allait être un grand sorcier, c'était indéniable. Il reprit doucement ses esprits et sortit sa bourse.

-« Combien vous dois-je ? »

-« Je vous l'offre, il est certainement plus heureux avec votre fils qu'il ne l'a jamais été ici. »affirma le vendeur.

Séverus récupéra son enfant et sa nouvelle acquisition. Ils rentrèrent au château et allèrent voir le directeur dans son bureau.

**Chapitre 3 : Le langage des animaux !**

Séverus et Harry traversèrent le parc, pénétrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse, grimpèrent les volées d'escaliers et frappèrent à la porte du bureau directorial.

-« Entrez ! » fit une voix lointaine.

Séverus ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry entrer dans le bureau.

-« Bonjour Harry ! »

-« Bonjour grand-père ! » dit le petit Harry avant d'aller embrasser le vieil homme toujours sous le choc de l'appellation.

-« Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? »demanda intrigué Albus.

-« Oui, toi venait me voir à la maison avec fuseck ! »Dis le petit.

-« Oui mon enfant, nous venions te voir quand tu étais petit. »dis Albus à voix haute en pensant que cet enfant lui réserverait encore des surprises. Il se demandait comment il pouvait se souvenir de lui alors qu'il était si petit.

Il revint dans la réalité lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Harry.

-« Fuseck ! »l'oiseau reconnut immédiatement le petit garçon, le seul humain qui comprenait ses mélodies.

Le phoenix tourna au dessus de petit garçon avant de se poser devant lui et le griffon.

Il chanta une douce mélodie auquel Harry répondit inconsciemment faisant sursauter les deux adultes trop absorbés dans leur discussion. Ils restèrent bouche bée, mais de toute façon que dire, c'est bien la première fois que l'on entendait un humain parler la langue des phoenix.

-« Harry ! »s'écrièrent le père et le grand-père.

Le petit bonhomme prit peur à l'expression sur les visages qui lui faisaient face, il prit cela pour de la colère, il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal. Une larme s'échappa de ses jolies émeraudes. Lorsque Séverus vit la larme glisser sur la joue de son fils il comprit.

-« Oh mon ange, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. « C'est juste que c'est très rare ce que tu viens de faire ! »

Harry regarda son père étonné. « Toi tu n'entends pas fuseck parler ? »

-« Non mon ange, je l'entends seulement chanter. Mais dis-moi que t'a-t-il dit ? »demanda un maître des potions curieux.

-« Il est content d'avoir retrouvé moi, pour parler avec. »dit Harry. « C'est comme Merlin »dit-il en montrant le petit griffon.

Albus regarda Harry les yeux pétillants.

-« Bonhomme dis-moi tu peux parler avec Fumseck et Merlin ? »

-« Oui, ils sont dans ma tête. »dit-il en la montrant.

Albus trouva cela très intéressant, il savait que certains sorciers pouvaient parler avec les animaux comme les fourchelangues mais aussi d'autres cas extrêmement rares un être humain pouvait communiquer avec les animaux en générale une seule race d'animal. Cependant Harry avait la capacité de parler avec deux espèces distinctes. Il se demandait si Harry pouvait parler à d'autres animaux.

Harry lui avait rejoint les bras de son père afin de se faire réconforter. Il avait eu peur qu'on ne lui fasse encore mal.

-« Dis moi mon ange, est-ce que tu parles avec d'autres animaux en dehors de Fumseck et de Merlin ? » Demanda le jeune père.

Harry sembla réfléchir avant de hocher positivement la tête.

-« Oui, les serpents et les chats aussi et parfois les oiseaux… »Harry ne savait plus s'il y en avait d'autres.

Séverus regarda Albus et ils se comprirent immédiatement, Harry avait un don extrêmement rare, celui de pouvoir communiquer avec les animaux. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Harry était soit puissant, soit avait un lien étroit avec les êtres vivants ou encore les deux.

Ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion intérieure par un petit Harry qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de son père.

-« Oui mon ange ? »demanda son père.

Harry grimpa sur ses genoux et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il avait faim.

-« Bien Albus, je crois que nous allons vous laisser. Mon petit ogre a faim. »dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils prirent congé du vieil sorcier et quittèrent le bureau directorial pour les cuisines de Poudlard. Harry était dans les bras de son père, endroit qu'il chérissait et qu'il avait peine à quitter. Il avait peur qu'on le lui enlève à nouveau. Il se disait que s'il restait dans ses bras, il ne pourrait pas partir sans lui.

C'est sur ces drôles de pensées qu'ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines du château où de nombreuses et curieuses créatures s'affairaient au travail. Un de ces étranges petits bonhommes s'approcha d'eux.

-« Que puis-je pour vous servir, professeur ? »demanda-t-il poliment.

-« J'aimerais de la nourriture pour deux personnes. Je serai dans mes appartements, apportez-la là. »

Ils quittèrent ensuite ce lieu pour les cachots. Harry demanda à son papa.

-« C'est qui les petits bonhommes de la cuisine ? » demanda le petit curieux.

-« Ce sont des elfes de maison, ils font la cuisine, le nettoyage, s'occupent du linge et encore bien d'autres choses pour les élèves et les professeurs. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'eux, ils sont gentils. »lui expliqua patiemment Séverus. « Quant à vous monsieur Snape, nous allons vous débarbouiller un peu avant de passer à table. »

Il emmena son fils dans la salle de bain, le lava rapidement à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée puis le changea. Il le prit dans ses bras et le l'assit sur une chaise en attendant le repas qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux puis Séverus décida de raconter une histoire à Harry. Le petit garçon adorait regarder les livres même s'ils ne pouvait pas les lire. Séverus lui lut l'histoire d'Avalon. Harry écoutait avec passion son père lui raconter cette histoire avant de s'endormir de fatigue dans les bras confortables de son père. Ce dernier sourit à cette tendre vue avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour le coucher.

Séverus le quitta pour faire quelques potions utiles.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Séverus ne soit sorti de sa concentration par un hurlement de terreur. Il sut immédiatement que c'était Harry. Il se précipita dans sa chambre o il le retrouva recroquevillé, tremblant et couvert de larmes.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'i y a mon ange ? »dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Le méchant avec des yeux rouges, il m'a fait peur ! » répondit Harry en reniflant.

-« Explique-moi, Harry ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

-« Il a montré à moi des gens qui criaient fort. »dit Harry tremblant de peur.

-« Allez, viens dans mes bras, il ne peut plus te faire de mal, je te le promets. »dit son père inquiet que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse encore faire souffrir son fils. Il fallait en parler à Albus et vite.

A suivre.


	5. L'homme aux yeux rouges

**L'enfant du cœur.**

IL paraît qu'on a plus droit de laisser des review dans le texte alors pour les non anonymes, je vous enverrai un e mail et pour les autres si vous me laissez votre adresse je vous répondrai.

**Fin chapitre 3 : Le langage des animaux !**

-« Qu'est-ce qu'i y a mon ange ? »dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Le méchant avec des yeux rouges, il m'a fait peur ! » répondit Harry en reniflant.

-« Explique-moi, Harry ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

-« Il a montré à moi des gens qui criaient fort. »dit Harry tremblant de peur.

-« Allez, viens dans mes bras, il ne peut plus te faire de mal, je te le promets. »dit son père inquiet que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse encore faire souffrir son fils. Il fallait en parler à Albus et vite.

**Chapitre 4 : L'homme aux yeux rouges !**

Si Harry voyait le seigneur des ténèbres c'est que celui-ci ne devait pas être loin ou du moins son esprit et Séverus ne permettrait pas qu'il fasse à nouveau du mal à son enfant. Harry avait déjà souffert assez dans sa courte existence.

Il prit le bout de chou dans ses bras et se dirigea dans le bureau du directeur.

Il se posta devant la gargouille et prononça à voix basse le mot de passe :

-« Chocogrenouille ! »

La gargouille laissa place à un escalier. Il frappa à la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit.

-« Séverus que fais-tu ici avec Harry et à cette heure ? »

-« Il a fait un cauchemar et il était terrifié, le problème c'est qu'il a rêvé de Voldemort. Il torturait des gens. »

Albus parut inquiet et suggéra à son enseignant de coucher le petit dans le divan près du perchoir de Fumseck. Cette nuit un drôle de phénomène s'était produit, des prisonniers de Voldemort était parvenu à s'enfuir mais aucun n'avait pu expliquer comment ils avaient pu transplaner de ce lieu.

-« Mon petit ange, raconte-moi encore ce que tu as vu ? »

Harry vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père, c'est à cet endroit qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

-« Il faisait noir comme dans mon placard, j'étais tout seul dans une drôle de maison. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'étais pas là. » Dit-il en regardant son père. « J'ai entendu des voix bizarres et puis y avaient partout des gens. Ils criaient très fort comme s'ils avaient mal. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ? »Demanda inquiet le jeune père.

-« Je t'ai cherché, alors je suis parti dans un truc tout noir. J'ai suivi les voix et des gens y en avaient partout. Puis des méchants tout noirs qui frappaient comme Oncle Vernon. J'avais peur. »Se blottissant d'avantage dans les bras puissants de son père.

-« Je sais que c'est difficile mon bébé, mais dis-moi ce que tu as vu après. »

-« J'ai cherché à sortir mais un méchant caché m'a vu et il m'a fait peur, il avait les yeux rouges comme celui qui a fait du mal à maman. Je crois que c'est lui. »Dit Harry en éclatant en sanglot. « Il a dit à moi qu'il ferait pareil à moi s'il me retrouvait. »

-« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »Lui demanda le vieil homme.

-« Il m'a obligé à regarder les gens qui criaient et tu sais ils saignaient alors j'ai fait quelque chose et le monsieur aux yeux rouges il s'est fâché. »

-« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour le mettre en colère Harry ! »Demanda le père de plus en plus inquiet.

-« J'ai voulu très fort que les gens partent et arrêtent de crier et ils ont disparu. »

Les deux adultes comprirent que Harry avait non seulement fait échapper des prisonniers mais en plus il l'avait fait accidentellement et sans baguette. Il avait fait transplaner plusieurs personnes. C'était incroyable.

-« Qu'est-ce que le monsieur a fait ensuite ? » Demanda Albus.

-« Il a jeté une lumière rouge sur moi et j'ai eu mal et puis papa m'a réveillé. »Finit Harry en pleur.

Séverus était en rage contre Voldemort, il avait lancé un doloris sur son fils, il avait osé faire du mal à son Harry. Il payera un jour c'est sur.

Albus grattait sa barbe, cela expliquait plusieurs choses notamment l'apparition soudaine à Sainte-Mangouste de huit personnes dont quatre aurores et quatre membres du ministères ayant disparus il y a plusieurs semaines. Il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne ressortait pas vivant des cachots de Voldemort. C'était donc son arrière-petit-fils qui les avait libérés. Voldemort devait savoir à présent la puissance magique du bébé et il ferait tout pour avoir ses pouvoirs c'est un fait certain. Il commencerait par le lien maintenant qu'il connaissait son existence. Il fallait absolument protéger l'esprit d'Harry des attaques extérieures. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de le faire, Séverus maître des potions et dans l'art de la légilimancie et de l'occlumentie.

-« Séverus, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, il faut entraîner Harry à l'occlumentie et je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de le faire ! »Dit albus.

-« Ah oui et qui, je ne mettrai pas mon fils dans les mains de n'importe qui ! »

-« Séverus, je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui ait su résister aux attaques mentales de Voldemort afin de pouvoir l'espionner. »

-« Vous pensez à moi ? Mais… »Il fut coupé par Albus.

-« Séverus, tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour cette tâche, la survie de ton fils est en jeu dans cette histoire. »Affirma Albus.

-« Oui tu as raison, il faut simplement que j'y aille avec diplomatie. Cette discipline est difficile et je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur. »Ajouta Séverus.

-« Oui, n'oublie pas que ton fils est encore un jeune enfant, il ne faut pas le traumatiser. »N'oublia de dire Albus.

-« De toute façon, c'est mon fils, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

-« Nous ferons tous les deux ça, c'est ma dernière famille vivante directe, c'est mon seul lien avec Lily. »Dit nostalgiquement le directeur.

Ils regardèrent le petit bout endormi sur le divan près d'eux, ce petit ange qui était si important à leurs yeux. Ils feraient tout pour lui, ils le protégeraient. Séverus caressa les cheveux de son fils. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras quand Albus interrompit son geste :

-« Laisse le dormir ici, il a l'air d'avoir le sommeil paisible. »

-« Bien, je te laisse ton arrière-petit-fils. N'hésite pas à venir me chercher si tu as besoin de moi. »Dit Séverus en embrassant le front de son fils.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce. Albus admira encore un peu, ce petit être qu'il adorait. Harry dormait paisiblement tenant contre lui un ours en peluche. Il ressemblait tant à son père, son visage était si fin et si pâle. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais on pouvait déjà voir qu'ils seraient raides et d'une douceur proche de la soie. Il avait tout de même hérité du nez de sa mère ainsi que de ces magnifiques orbes émeraudes. Son corps était petit et fin mais probablement que cela était dû au manque de nourriture des Dursley. Ces monstres paieraient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son arrière-petit-fils mais pour le moment il y avait plus important, il fallait protéger Harry des attaques mentales de son ennemi.

Il quitta ces pensées de vengeance pour revenir à celle des événements de ce soir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que ce petit garçon avait accompli aujourd'hui en libérant une dizaine de personnes des mains de son pire ennemi et le tout sans baguette magique. Cet enfant était déjà puissant et représentait une sérieuse menace pour Voldemort. Il fallait absolument que Voldemort n'apprenne pas d'avantages sur les pouvoirs d'Harry. Le petit garçon aurait certainement de nouveaux pouvoirs qui feraient leur apparition d'ici quelques années. Sa mère était puissante et son père possède lui aussi d'assez puissants pouvoirs.

Harry en hériterait sûrement. Sa magie accidentelle n'est à près tout que le reflet de ce qu'il sera capable plus tard. Enfin l'avenir le dirait.

A suivre.


	6. La protection des loups

**L'enfant du cœur.**

Merci pour votre patience et gros bisous.

**Fin chapitre 4 : L'homme aux yeux rouges !**

Il quitta ces pensées de vengeance pour revenir à celle des événements de ce soir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que ce petit garçon avait accompli aujourd'hui en libérant une dizaine de personnes des mains de son pire ennemi et le tout sans baguette magique. Cet enfant était déjà puissant et représentait une sérieuse menace pour Voldemort. Il fallait absolument que Voldemort n'apprenne pas d'avantages sur les pouvoirs d'Harry. Le petit garçon aurait certainement de nouveaux pouvoirs qui feraient leur apparition d'ici quelques années. Sa mère était puissante et son père possède lui aussi d'assez puissants pouvoirs.

Harry en hériterait sûrement. Sa magie accidentelle n'est à près tout que le reflet de ce qu'il sera capable plus tard. Enfin l'avenir le dirait.

**Chapitre 5 : La protection des loups !**

Le lendemain matin, Albus réveilla son descendant. Celui-ci demanda un câlin que le vieil homme fut heureux de lui donner.

-« Que dirais-tu bonhomme, si nous allions nous habiller et que nous rejoignions ton père pour déjeuner ! »

Harry hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent avant que Harry ne retienne Albus.

-« Grand-père, on n'a pas dit bonjour à Fumseck ! »

Albus lui sourit et ils allèrent retrouver le phoenix qui chanta une douce mélodie à la vue du petit garçon.

-« Bonjour Fumseck ! »dit Harry en lui caressant doucement les plumes.

Le phoenix adorait l'enfant, son petit humain comme il l'appelait. Lorsqu'il vit son maître et l'enfant quitter le bureau, il décida de les accompagner.

-« Fumseck, que fais-tu ? »Demanda Albus intrigué.

Ce dernier chanta une douce mélodie qui fit rire Harry.

-« Il dit qu'il veut venir avec nous et que comme ça il pourra voir les étudiants ! »Lui répondit Harry.

-« Bien, allons y alors ! »

Harry prit la main de son grand-père et ils quittèrent le bureau suivi de près par le phoenix et le griffon.

Dès que Séverus vit son bébé, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et celui-ci s'agrandit lorsque Harry courut dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

-« Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit avec ton gran-père ? »

-« Oui et tu sais quoi ? »Lui dit Harry d'un ton mutin.

-« Non mais tu vas me le dire ! »

-« Regarde Fumseck il a voulu venir avec nous ce matin, il arrive. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle lorsque un phoenix aux couleurs rouge et or fit son apparition. Ce dernier ne semblait pas à l'aise et Harry le ressentit. Il tira sur la manche de son grand-père qui le prit sur ses genoux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? »

-« Fumseck, il a peur des élèves parce qu'il trouve qu'ils le regardent bizarrement ! »Lui glissa Harry à l'oreille avant de descendre et d'aller chercher l'oiseau légendaire.

Harry s'approcha de lui et le caressa pour le détendre.

-« Tu dois pas t'inquiéter, ils ne te feront rien mais ils ont pas l'habitude de voir des beaux oiseaux comme toi ! »Lui chanta doucement Harry.

Fumseck s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule du petit garçon et enfuit son bec dans le cou de son porteur. Les filles furent émues devant cet échange.

Harry revint s'asseoir près de son père et il mangea ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Fumseck chanta à nouveau et Harry le regarda en souriant. Il coupa un morceau de son toast à la marmelade d'orange et le tendit à l'oiseau qui le mangea doucement. Cette quiétude fut brisée par l'arrivée d'Hagrid qui paressait inquiet.

Il s'avança vers la table et dit au professeur Dumbledore :

-« Professeur, il y a un problème, les loups de la Forêt Interdite semblent complètement énervés, ils attendent à l'orée du bois prêts à attaquer tout ce qui passe devant eux. »

Les professeurs se levèrent suivis des élèves et ils sortirent dans le parc. Albus s'approcha doucement de la meute mais ceux-ci commencèrent à grogner. Personne ne vit Harry marcher sereinement vers le bois et s'approcher des animaux. Ceux-ci se calmèrent et le laissèrent approcher. Lorsque Séverus vit son fils, il tenta d'aller le chercher mais lorsqu'il était près d'eux ceux-ci montraient des dents.

-« Harry mon ange, éloigne toi doucement des loups, s'il te plaît. »Lui dit doucement son père, sa voix trahissant à peine l'angoisse qui était sienne.

-« Pourquoi papa, ils sont gentils ! »

-« Harry ne fais pas de mouvements brusques ! »Lui dit doucement Séverus.

Harry regarda son père dans les yeux et lui dit :

-« Mais ils veulent juste que je soigne l'un d'entre eux. Y a un bébé loup qui a été blessé. »

Harry s'approcha du louveteau et d'un mouvement mécanique apposa sa main sur la blessure. Une lumière dorée sortit de ses mains et la plaie se referma au contact de la main du survivant.

Les adultes présents regardèrent l'enfant, hébétés par tout ce pouvoir qui émanait de ce corps frêle. Albus regarda Séverus et leurs regards furent éloquents. Harry allait intéresser Voldemort, il allait sûrement entendre parler de ses prouesses et il fera sans doute tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour voler ceux de l'enfant.

Lorsque Harry quitta les loups, Albus le prit dans ses bras.

-« Mon ange, tu sais que tu viens de faire de la magie ! »

-« Mais non, peux pas faire de la magie ! »

-« Si mon ange, tu es même très doué mais il faut faire attention parce que si le monsieur qui a fait du mal à ta maman, apprend que tu sais faire aussi bien de la magie, il va vouloir te la prendre. Il faut éviter que tu montres à tout le monde ce que tu sais en faire. Tu es d'accord, ça va rester un secret entre toi, moi et ton papa. Tu veux bien ? »

-« Si tu veux ! »

Il rejoignit ensuite son père qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur pour son petit bout. Tout le monde rentra au château, certains furent surpris par tant de pouvoir, d'autres furent jaloux.

Albus se doutait que les loups allaient protéger son petit-fils mais seul l'avenir le dirait.

A suivre.


	7. Premier cours d'enchantement

**L'enfant du cœur.**

Merci à ma bêta préférée bien que je les adore toutes autant l'une que l'autre pour leur travail génial. Merci de tout mon cœur ma petite Lily.

Bonne St Nicolas à tous et toutes.

**Fin Chapitre 5 : La protection des loups !**

-« Si mon ange, tu es même très doué mais il faut faire attention parce que si le monsieur qui a fait du mal à ta maman, apprend que tu sais faire aussi bien de la magie, il va vouloir te la prendre. Il faut éviter que tu montres à tout le monde ce que tu sais en faire. Tu es d'accord, ça va rester un secret entre toi, moi et ton papa. Tu veux bien ? »

-« Si tu veux ! »

Il rejoignit ensuite son père qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur pour son petit bout. Tout le monde rentra au château, certains furent surpris par tant de pouvoir, d'autres furent jaloux.

Albus se doutait que les loups allaient protéger son petit-fils mais seul l'avenir le dirait.

A suivre.

**Chapitre 6 : Premier cours d'enchantement !**

Le château retrouva peu à peu son calme, laissant dans l'oubli la rencontre avec les loups.

Aujourd'hui, Séverus avait d'important cours à donner pour les Aspics, il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de son fils et Albus avait rendez-vous au ministère du coup il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre Harry avec lui, cela pouvait s'avérer beaucoup trop dangereux.

Albus lui proposa qu'Harry en profite pour suivre les cours d'enchantement et de métamorphose avec les premières années de Griffondor et de Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue, d'abord réticent, finit par accepter, que Minerva et Filius s'occupent de son fils et lui enseignent les bases de ces deux matières.

La première chose que Séverus fit en se levant fut de préparer Harry et lui-même pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.

-« Mon ange, aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas te prendre avec moi en classe. Tante Minnie et oncle Fili ont proposé que tu ailles en cours avec eux. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

Harry fut un peu triste de quitter son papa mais il savait qu'il devait obéir.

-« Oui même si je préfère être avec toi ! »

Séverus lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Moi aussi mon ange ! Mais tu dois y aller quand même et je veux que tu sois sage avec Minerva et Filius. »

-« Promis ! »Lui dit Harry avant de lui faire un gros bisou.

Séverus lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la salle d'enchantement.

Oncle Fili comme il l'appelait attendait son petit protégé avec impatience, il adorait ce petit bout de chou. Il était si attachant.

-« Bonjour Séverus, bonjour Harry ! »

-« Bonjour Oncle Fili ! »Lui dit Harry en lui donnant un baiser mouillé sur la joue.

Séverus s'agenouilla devant lui.

-« Mon ange, tu m'as promis d'être sage. Je compte sur toi. »

-« Oui papa, à tantôt ! »

Séverus quitta la salle de classe avec appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait son fils depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il se rendit dans la salle de potion, son humeur assez maussade, ses élèves allaient certainement souffrir aujourd'hui.

Par contre du côté du cours de sortilèges, tous les élèves s'étaient installés à leur place.

-« Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel élève. Harry, tu veux bien aller t'asseoir à côté de Bill ? »

Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête. Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme et lui fit un sourire.

-« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sort de lévitation Wingardium leviosa ! Ce sort peut paraître simple et inutile mais en fait il n'en est rien. Lorsque des objets très lourds doivent être déplacés, il est parfois plus simple d'user de ce sortilège pour éviter de ce faire mal. »

Les élèves de premières années étaient toute ouïe devant leur minuscule professeur. Malgré sa petite taille, il imposait le respect.

-« Pour réussir, il faut bien faire tourner sa baguette puis la baisser en prononçant Wingardium leviosa. »

Oncle Fili s'exécuta faisant léviter une simple plume. Une fois la démonstration terminée, il déposa sur chaque table une plume. Les élèves devaient travailler par binôme.

Harry était assis sagement à sa place regardant patiemment les autres élèves. Il savait que son oncle devait d'abord s'occuper d'autres élèves avant lui. Pendant une demi-heure, il rit des tentatives infructueuses de la plupart des élèves. Bill en ayant plus qu'assez de rater, tendit sa baguette à Harry et lui dit :

-« Si tu crois que c'est si facile tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! »

Harry le regarda malicieusement et hésita un instant avant de prendre la baguette. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

-« Tu fais moins le malin. »

-« C'est pas ça. Papa ne veut pas que je prenne de baguette. »

-« Il ne le saura pas, ça restera entre nous ! »

Harry se saisit de la baguette et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à son père ou à son oncle Fili.

Il regarda le bout de bois un court instant avant de se concentrer juste un peu. Il leva la baguette délicatement, prononça le sort tout en faisant un mouvement parfait de son instrument. La plume s'éleva dans les airs sous le regard surpris de l'aîné des Weasley. La plume retomba d'un coup lorsque son oncle cria son nom sous la surprise.

-« Harry ! »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Le petit professeur s'avança vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ce dernier n'osa pas parler.

-« Regarde-moi bonhomme ! »

Le petit garçon releva la tête doucement.

-« Je m'excuse oncle Fili, j'aurais pas dû utiliser la baguette ! »

-« On en reparlera plus tard ! Quant à vous Monsieur Weasley, comment se fait-il que votre baguette se soit retrouvée entre les mains de ce petit garçon. Ne vous a-t-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher sans la présence d'un adulte ? »

Bill se sentit mal alaise. Harry le lui avait dit et pourtant il lui avait en quelque sorte forcé la main.

-« Je suis désolé professeur, c'est de ma faute. Harry rigolait et comme j'en avais marre de ne pas y arriver. Je lui ai dit de prendre ma baguette et de le faire puisqu'il trouvait ça trop facile. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre ma baguette parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais je l'ai en quelque sorte forcé ! »

-« Je suis déçu de votre attitude Mr Weasley. De Harry, j'aurais pu le comprendre il n'a que 2 ans mais vous. Il vous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de baguette sans un adulte. Pour ce fait, je vous enlève quinze points et vous serez en retenue ce soir avec notre concierge! »

Harry était au bord des larmes, il savait qu'il allait être puni et il se souvenait à quoi ressemblaient les punitions quand il était petit. Une larme finit par couler le long de sa joue devenue très pâle. Personne ne semblait voir le malaise qui s'emparait du petit garçon.

En plus, il se sentait mal, il avait déçu son oncle et il savait que son papa aussi n'allait pas être content.

Il n'avait pas peur d'eux mais le souvenir de ce que son oncle lui faisait était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Il était encore difficile pour lui de faire la différence entre les deux malgré tout. Filius remarqua enfin le trouble d'Harry.

-« Qu'as-tu bonhomme ? »

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur le petit bout qui se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

Le professeur ne put résister d'avantage et le pris dans ses bras ce qui redoubla les larmes. Il ne parvint pas à le calmer. Il décida qu'il fallait mieux l'emmener auprès de son père.

Il parcourut le château et frappa à porte de la salle de potions.

-« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un maître des potions étonné. Il était rare qu'on le dérange durant ses cours.

-« Séverus ! »

Il vit son fils en larmes dans les bras de Filius.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Il y a eu un incident dans ma classe. »

-« Est-il blessé ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras.

-« Mr Weasley ne parvenait pas à faire un Wingardium Leviosa et cela amusait beaucoup Harry. Bill en a eu rapidement assez et à mis au défi notre petit monstre de faire mieux. Harry a d'abord de prendre sa baguette mais par force de persuasion, il l'a finalement prise pour effectuer le sort parfaitement. »

-« Pourquoi sanglote-t-il de cette manière alors, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je l'ai pris dans mes bras. »

-« Je te remercie Filius, je vais l'occuper de lui ! Pourrais-tu appeler Albus pour qu'il vienne surveiller ma classe ? »

-« Oui bien sur ! »

Filius quitta la pièce et Séverus interpella ses élèves.

-« Vous êtes des septième années, j'ose espérer que vous vous comporterez comme des adultes en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore arrive ! »

Il quitta la pièce pour ses appartements privés. Sur le chemin, son fils n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il entra dans ses quartiers, ralluma le feu et s'assit dans le rocking-chair son enfant serré dans ses bras. Les balancements calmèrent quelque peu l'enfant.

Lorsque son père le jugea suffisamment calme, il releva doucement sa tête pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Mon ange, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Harry tenta de baisser la tête.

-« Regarde moi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Que s'est-il passé en enchantement tantôt ? »

Sans se retenir d'avantage, Harry posa les deux questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

-« Tu vas ramener moi chez oncle Vernon ? »

-« Non, mon ange. Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

-« Parce que moi méchant et pas écouter toi ! Alors toi m'aimes plus maintenant ! »

-« Mais où vas-tu pêcher des idées pareilles. Il est vrai que ce que tu as fait m'a beaucoup déçu mais tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Mr Weasley n'aurait pas dû te forcer la main comme il l'a fait. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais des bêtises que tu vas retourner chez les Dursley ou que je vais cesser de t'aimer. »

-« Vrai ! Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

-« Mais oui petit chenapan. Je ne te punirai pas cette fois mais si jamais tu recommençais à me désobéir, je ne me gênerai pas. Tu as bien compris ? »

-« Oui ! »Dit un Harry tout penaud.

Séverus le cajola encore quelques minutes avant d'aller lui donner à manger puisque midi approchait et que toutes ces émotions avaient dû lui creuser l'appétit.

A suivre


End file.
